


She Left

by cumberddicted



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberddicted/pseuds/cumberddicted
Summary: Anakin ist traurig und enttäuscht darüber, das Ahsoka den Orden verlassen hat. Obi-Wan versucht ihn aufzumuntern.





	

Anakin seufzte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Ahsoka, hatte gerade den Orden verlassen, und er wusste nicht so ganz wie er damit umgehen sollte. "Warum hat sie den Orden nur verlassen? Ich stand doch immer hinter ihr! Und ich habe ihr geglaubt!" Anakin, war so tief in seinen Gedanken, das er das Klopfen an seiner Tür, gar nicht bemerkt hatte. "Anakin? Ich weiß das du da drin bist. Bitte mach die Tür auf." ertönte es von draussen.  
Anakin lächelte und öffnete die Tür. "Hallo Meister." "Hallo Anakin. Ich wollte gucken wie es dir geht." Er trat ein und Anakin schloss die Tür und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, wie soll's mir schon gehen? Ich meine, warum ist sie gegangen? Ich hab ihr doch vertraut und stand hinter ihr! Ich hab ihr versucht zu helfen!" Obi-Wan setzte sich auf das Bett. "Anakin, du kannst doch nichts dafür. Es war ihre Entscheidung. Wenn sie glaubt es war das richtige, dann ist es wahrscheinlich auch so." Anakin legte sich auf's Bett und guckte an die Decke. "Trotzdem, sie hätte eine gute Jedi werden können." Obi-Wan legte sich dicht neben ihn und nahm seine Hand in seine eigene. "Ja, das hätte sie." Anakin drehte seinen Kopf sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen. "Danke." Obi-Wan hob eine Augenbraue. "Wofür denn?" "Das du für mich da bist." Obi-Wan lächelte "Ich bin immer für dich da, egal was ist. Auch, wenn wir so wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen." Anakin nickte "Ja, wir verbringen wirklich zu wenig Zeit miteinander, aber..." er grinste "Das kann man ja ändern." Obi-Wan grinste zurück "Und was denkst du?" "Das findest du gleich heraus." Er zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich, während er mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr. Obi-Wan erwiderte den Kuss, und glitt seine Zunge in seinen Mund und erforschte seine Mundhöhle. Anakin stöhnte leise und leckte über Obi-Wans Zunge. Obi-Wan fuhr dann mit dem Mund über seinen Hals, und leckte über seinen Nacken. "Obi-Wan..." *stöhnte Anakin während er dabei Obi-Wans Robe auszog. "Ungeduldig?" *grinste Obi-Wan "Du kennst mich doch." *grinste Anakin zurück und küsste ihn wieder sanft.  
Nach einer Weile hörte Obi-Wan auf ihn zu küssen und zog ihm und sich selbst die Jedi Robe aus. Anakin biss sich auf die Lippe während seine Augen über den Körper von Obi-Wan wanderten "Du bist so unglaublich schön." Obi-Wan lächelte "Und du erst " Er fing an seinen Oberkörper zu küssen und seine Zunge über seinen Bauch zu gleiten. Dann, ganz langsam, zog Obi-Wan seine Hose und Unterhose aus.  
Anakin Griff mit seinen Händen, an den Hosenbund von Obi-Wan. "Bitte zieh sie dir aus." keuchte Anakin und Obi-Wan musste grinsen "Du bist so ungeduldig." "Dafür kann ich nichts. Wenn du hier halb nackt auf mir sitzt, kann ich gar nicht anders."  
Dann zog sich Obi-Wan auch die Hose aus und fing an, Anakin's Penis zu streicheln. Anakin stöhnte laut und bewegte seine Hüfte nach oben. Obi-Wan beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und küsste Anakin sanft auf den Mund, während er mit seiner Hand, seinen Penis weiter streichelte.  
"Obi-Wan...ich will dich...jetzt."  
Als der erste Finger von Obi-Wan, in Anakin glitt, schloss dieser die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück.  
Obi-Wan glitt noch einen zweiten Finger in ihn und bewegte diese nun rein und raus.  
"Bitte Obi-Wan..." stöhnte Anakin und schon nach kurzer Zeit, drang Obi-Wan in ihn ein. Beide stöhnten, und Obi-Wan begann langsam seine Hüfte vor und zurück zu bewegen. Anakin schlang seine Beine um Obi-Wan und drückte ihn noch enger an sich, während Obi-Wan immer schneller wurde. Anakin küsste Obi-Wans Hals und knabberte leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen. "Du fühlst dich so gut an." flüsterte Anakin heiser.  
Obi-Wan stöhnte und bewegte sich noch schneller während er mit einer Hand, Anakin's Penis umfasste und diese gleichzeitig mit seiner Hüfte bewegte.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit, kamen beide gleichzeitig, und Obi-Wan ließ sich erschöpft auf Anakin fallen.  
"Wow..." sagte Anakin atemlos "Das war unglaublich." Obi-Wan lächelte "Ja das ist wahr."  
Obi-Wan küsste Anakin sanft und schlug dann die Decke über beide.  
"Ich liebe dich." Anakin küsste Obi-Wan's Kopf. "Ich dich auch."  
Sie küssten sich noch einmal und schliefen dann zusammen ein. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe der Oneshot war gut xD Ich hab's such nicht so mit Sex-Szenen schreiben, aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. :) und der Titel, ist auch nicht so gut, wusste nicht wie die Geschichte heißen soll xD   
> Ich freue mich über Kommentare und Likes. xx :)


End file.
